Rebel Rush
by riotxxx
Summary: This is a crossover between Ga Rei and Vampire Knight. In this fan fiction, everything is revolve around a whole different plot. Zero Kriyuu went to a hospital before being welcomed in by professor Cross, Kagura just happened to be there too. It turns out that the Tsuchimaya family has ties with professor Cross, that the ties between vampires and demons are closer then they are
1. Chapter 1

- _This is my first fan fiction, also any wrong informations or wrong storyline is partly my misconception. The original characters belong to their owners, I'm just twisting the storyline;) thank you and please enjoy._

The hospital stood empty and dark, only the echoes of the monitor is really heard. A frail girl wrapped in gaze and bandage lay almost lifeless on the tip of the moonlight's finger. Her chest heaved deeply as she inhale and exhale, in the pit of darkness. A tall broad man came in, and quietly walk over too the small child, and brush her dark bangs aside. "Just like her." He sighed, keeping in his grief. "Just like her." He said again as he kneel at the bedside while taking his daughter's hand and quietly praying.

"Tsuchimiya. You did well." Another man came in with blond hair up in a ponytail. Tsuchimiya didn't move, but only change his expression to his formal self. "Professor Cross." Tsuchimiya greeted. Professor Cross walk up too his old friend and put a hand on Tsuchimiya's shoulder. "I'm afraid I don't have long, nor does Kagura." Tsuchimiya said, letting go if the small girl's hand an getting back unto his feet. "Whatever happens from now on, just tell keep the information low. I can't afford-" Tsuchimiya groan and flinch as his wound opened once again, bleeding.

"Its all right Tsuchimiya, when the time comes. When it come." Professor Cross said, reaching down too give him leverage. "Then a tall nurse came in, with a couple of syringe and bandage kit. "How is she?" The nurse ask. The two men didn't say a word. The nurse sighed. "Such a young age."

Soon the two mens left, and the nurse afterward. The young Kagura opened her left eye, then close it before letting out a heart breaking scream. Before her voice was cut off in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"We'll Kagura, your voice box is still healing. But we're going to have you not strain your voice for a while." Mrs. Haywire informed the small girl. Kagura nodded, cocking her head as she watch the only person Kagura knew wrap her neck in a gauge then rubbing some medicine around her left eye. Kagura look at Mrs. Hayewire worriedly. Mrs. Haywire. Mrs. Hayewire look at her patient and smile. "There's nothing scary about it."  
But Kagura knew better and nodded in defeat. "Are you hungry? It's just about dinner time." Kagura nodded slowly. Feeling her stomach growl in response. Mrs. Hayewire chuckle quietly, then stood up to clean up.  
"Alright be right back then." Mrs. Hayewire declared then left. Kagura watch Mrs. Hayewire leave her alone in the spacious room. Kagura didn't feel alone, it was more of how she should feel.  
Kagura been immobilize since the morning she woke, only to be inform that she would probably never walk or talk again. However, she surprise the nurses by making small walks or making short words. Even if Mrs. Hayewire tells her not to strain it, Kagura continue too keep trying. Kagura look at the door left open, its my often when someone walk pass the door. Since she on the top floor and away from the other children.  
Kagura moved slightly feeling tingles and stings up her body, its painful too move, but Kagura didn't want it to stop her. Instead she boost herself in the edge of the bed touching the still, cold floors with her bare toes. Sending shiver down her spine, Kagura pushes herself from the bed and manage to balance. Her next challenge was to get herself a cup of water. Which stood out in the hallway.  
Kagura took zombie steps, flinching in pain. Slowly Kagura manage too reach too the door, she almost smile. However, her next step was the false misstep and Kagura fell face flat on the floor. It took her a few second to realize of what happen before straining in a cry.  
But tears spilled out, and small rasp was the only source of her crying. If she were too cry loudly, it would come out as whimper.

"Why are you crying?" a different voice called out to Kagura. Startling her, she look up and saw a boy standing over her and almost glaring. In embarrassment, Kagura hid her face with her short hair. The boy only saw a vulnerable frail girl, he crouch and waited. "Why are you on the ground like that?" He ask again. Kagura made a painful attempt to turn away from the stranger. Kagura stopped crying but became annoyed if the boy's presence. "Do you need help?" He then ask. Kagura nodded slightly nod meeting his face. The boy reached down and rounded her arms around his shoulders. Although it was painful in each move, Kagura let him help her walk back too her bed. She notice his purple eyes and a gauge around his neck, Kagura remember her gauge which travels up her body and around her left eye. What did she do to accumulate such a wound is something Kagura couldn't remember. Finally the boy let Kagura back down on the bed. "Are you okay?" He ask, for once Kagura saw a softness in this boy's walled features. She nodded, he then smile. Kagura instinctually smile back, unsure what it means. "If you need me, I'll be roaming around." He said. Kagura wanted to reply, but she couldn't. Instead she watched him leave. "Thank you." She croaked, of course he couldn't hear her. Mrs. Hayewire then came in with a tray. Kagura look down. "Oh." Mrs. Hayewire wants a better look at the visitor. But he already left. "Who was he?" She ask Kagura, who stared at the boy walking away. Kagura shrug, putting it simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes to the readers, I did change some of the plots/storyline. And characters will seem out if characters, its all part of the fan fiction. Thank you.**

* * *

Zero stood watching the day class exit back to their dorm. Its strange, too no longer have Yuki around. Zero couldn't shake all of what happened in the past month. Now he's a third year, waiting to graduate and move on. Become another vampire hunter.

But for Professor Cross's sake, Zero agrees to finish school. As a day class student, he did what normally did. As a prefect, he did his walk around. Even though half of the night class have left with Kename.

The night class had already started, and Kumera, a first year prefect caught up with Zero. "Hey, found you." She said panting. Zero eyed her. "What is it?" He ask. Kumera took a swallow before speaking. "Asui, he, went after a Level E to town. He hasn't been back yet, even though he told me not to-"

Zero didn't let her finish. "Damn it Asui, alright. Stay here, Ill go after him." He said.

Asui tends to be an airhead when it comes down to it. Something Zero and Proffesser cross isn't too trill with, however he knows of the vampire's secret. And the need for a surplus, Cross needed the extra set of hands throughout the remodeling of the academy.

Once in the village, Zero notice the eerily silence. Positioning for the bloody rose, he walk carefully down the streets. Then he heard Asui's screamed. Zero automatically grab his gun, pointing out. But once seeing Asui looking pale and scared, he soften his grip catching the boy by the collar of his shirt. "Just what the hell are you doing out alone?" Zero said, not really angry, but relieved. Asui looked to be in a misfits. "I-I, it-it. Was-was huge!" He screamed. Zero lets go, looking around the village. "What is it?" Zero ad Asui. "It wasn't a level E." he said shakily.

Not a level E?

"Go back to the academy, and tell Cross what you've seen. Ill stay here and check it out." Zero said. Asui nodded, stumbling before sprinting on a run. Zero never seen the kid this shooken up. Which means whatever is here isn't an easy A.

Zero check around, noticing many things knock over, and some blood.

"Hello?" Zero called out, just once. Then something moved, causing a loud noise echoed. Zero waited, to get a better stand of where it was. Zero knew that something wasn't right. Theres something here that he couldn't see.

A wavement of noises growled, Zero realize that it in front of him. About a good few feet.

"Move!" A loud voice called out, Zero jerk back when a small figure came out of nowhere and slicing a monster in two. The monster had now lost it invisibility and is obviously cleanly slained.

"Watch where your aiming that." A girl called out. Zero glance at a girl cover in sweat and pulling out a pocky with a katana in her hands. Zero pulled his gun away. "What is that?" Zero ask, obviously it isn't a Level E or a vampire. "That." The girl said, eating a whole poky in two bites. "My friend, is a demon." She finishes pulling out another pocky. "A demon?" Zero ask. The girl nodded, almost smiling. "Yep, and regardless of what you are. It was about to eat you." She said. Zero nodded, "Thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm here on a mission." She said a bit blandly. "Mission?" He ask. " Excuse me." She said, abruptly setting down her katana and standing in front of the demon. Then drawing her index fingers together. A light ribbon entangle the monster. Eventually making it disappear. She sighed, a bit out of breath. She turned around, eyeing Zero with a bit of confusion. "Nobody was suppose to be out this late, I'm guessing you must be a student." She said.

Zero puts away his bloody rose, not sure about this girl. "Yes. Yet, I wasn't inform on some unusual cases."

The girl made a smile, a smirk more likely and nodded. "I guess so." Before she could say anything else, blood began to gush down her face. She close her left eyes, growing confuse. "I guess I did got hit." She said mostly too herself. Zero grew a bit concern. "I think you'll need to be cleaned up."

The girl nodded. "I was hoping you might say that." She chuckled, picking up her katana. "The Academy isn't far from here."

"I know, in fact, that's exactly what I was going too. I know the headmaster."

"Mr. Cross?" Zero ask surprise. The girl nodded. "Yep, he use to be my caretaker, or well babysitter for a few days."

The two found their way back too the Academy, eventually towards into Mr. Cross study. "Oh, I'm Tsuchimiya, sorry for not saying so earlier." She said. Zero nodded. "I'm Kriyuu Zero, a third year."

Tsuchimiya smile, appreciating the reply. Even though she had dry blood down her face, she still took a package of Pockys' and eating one in one bites. She hesitant at the last one, then leaned toward Zero. "Wants one before I eat it?" She ask. Zero shook his head, "No thank you." He declined, she shrug. "Suit yourself."

They knock Mr. Cross's study door and entered. smiled at Zero. "Oh he came back! Oh and with a girl- uh..." He pause when he saw the blood, and her inconspicuous smile. "I'll get the first aid kit, but..." He pause, getting the first aid and already wiping her face like a paret. "My! KK has grown up so fast!" He said in a baby voice. Tsuchimiya only grew depress. "Oh no, I made a mistake coming." She said. Zero amusingly watch Mr. Cross act all daddy-like too Tsuchimiya. So they do know each other.

"Kumera told me what happened. Asui went too bed after coming in with a fright.." Mr. Cross said.

"So mr. Cross, how do you know Tsuchimiya?" Zero ask. Mr. Cross glance at Zero with a smile. "Just call me daddy." Zero reply with a straight no.

Mr. Cross then grew overly depress. "Oh! KK, you see what I have been going through? Torment and heartbreaking-"

"Your fine." Tsuchimiya replied blandly, getting up and cleaning the mess. "Oh-" Mr. Cross sighed. "We'll then too answer my son's question. It was KK's family I knew so well." Mr. Cross began. Tsuchimiya came back, sitting on the chair. "So? You have food?" Tsuchimiya ask. Mr. Cross grew a smile and went too the kitchen. "I'll make you something!"

Zero just watch the headmaster disappear and face Tsuchimiya. "Your family?" He ask. Tsuchimiya nodded, sighing tiredly. "Are you in the vampire hunter?" Zero eventually ask. Tsuchimiya look at the ceiling, picking up an answer before shrugging. "More or less. But we deal with demons more often, like the one you saw. Level-E aren't really our type." Tsuchimiya said. "Demon?" Zero leaned on his elbow.

"Yeah, technically just broken piece of pure human's feelings. Like hatred, jealousy, just stuff like that. But it more deadlier then vampires, I assume." Tsuchimiya said almost casually. Zero couldn't help but feel a bit offensive, vampires aren't the only thing out their. " was best friend with my dad, the head of the Tsuchimiya's family."

"Tsuchimiya? I'm guessing that not your first name?" Zero ask. Tsuchimiya shook her head. "No, my first name is Kagura. Do not call me KK like Mr. Cross." She said making a clear statement.

Kagura Tsuchimiya, why does it sound so familiar? No that Zero had found a train of thoughts, he began too find Kagura very familiar.

Mr. Cross came out with dinner that can feed two people. Zero straightened up. "Uh, whose all eating?" Zero ask. Mr. Cross grew confuse. "Why KK of course!"

Kagura winks at Zero. "I tend too eat a lot after a fight. Don't mind me."

Mr. Cross sat back in his chair blindly admiring his closest thing too a niece. "Oh, Zero, as I was saying. Tsuchimiya is an ancient family also my closest friends. Sadly he and his wife died, so did other members. Leaving the last bloodline..." He said. Kagura continued eating, obviously not saddened. "I don't remember much anyway, just the fact that I must continue the Tsuchimiya's duty and promise to the world. And that-" Kagura said, pointing her forks at Zero. "Is to cleanse the world from demons.

Zero couldn't shake the thought over and over. The same feeling came all over again. He then bowed. "Goodnight then, Tsuchimiya and Mr. Cross." Then left. "Call me daddy next time!" Mr. Cross called out.

"Why do you do that?" It wasn't Yuki who ask Zero first. No, it wasn't Yuki who opened Zero. Then why couldn't Zero remember? He clearly remembered when his family got attack, when Ichijou was taken... Anything after was a blur, until he arrive at Cross Academy. The week after he arrive is when the time shift. Zero grew frustrated, counting the days he arrived. Zero knew he was taken to a special hospital. When he discover what he became and had the mark.

"What is that mark?" A piercing voice broke clear from the mass blockage. Zero remembered that voice. It belonged to a certain girl, someone he truly cared for other then Yuki.

"The eye scared people..."

Zero realized, can the Kagura up at the office be the same girl? Although still a blur, Zero finally grasp the person. If Zero could see Tsuchimiya, would he find what he looking for?


	4. Chapter 4

**- All of the characters and main idea belongs to Segawa Hajime (Ga Rei), and Hino Matsuri (Vampire Knight). Thank you! Please enjoy, sorry if its slow. And to clear somethings, the advent is take place after Yuki left with Kename, and four years after Kagura killed Yomi *faint cry*-**

* * *

Zero didn't really get a good look at Kagura, so he couldn't be sure. Morning came so did the classes. Even as the third year, even as a vampire, Zero still became drowsy in the middle of the lectures.  
When second period came, the teacher didn't start right away. The class grew suspicious. "Class. I have an announcement, it seemed that we have a transfer. Now maybe a bit sudden." The teacher announces. The class murmured some more. "Quiet down, and let welcomed her. Come in." The teacher called.  
Zero had a good idea of who she must be, regardless of guessing. Kagura Tsuchimiya came in with the uniform, and of course a Pocky playing in her mouth. She smile and bowed slightly. Then finishing the Pocky in a quick motion she introduces herself, "My name is Tsuchimiya Kagura." A wave of murmurs swept through the class. "Alright Tsuchimiya please go take a seat."  
Zero saw her searching around the room, eventually she saw Zero and seemed satisfied.  
Kagura skipped up the stairs eventually taking a seat in front of Zero. Zero inwardly groan, what is she doing here?

However Kagura kept to herself the entire period, then eating multple things throughout the entire time and making quick notes without really listening. Zero kept his head down, thinking how much can she eat in an hour. Finally lunch came, of course Kagura brought out a large bento. Zero stood up and left.

Kagura notices Zero's abrupt entrance, feeling like the center of attention. Kagura stood up and left also. As Kagura find her way too the back yard, she ran into various people talking to them and asking questions. Although appreciate their kindness, Kagura couldn't wait too finally dig into her bento. Finally Kagura finds herself up in a tree, devouring her favorite hobby. Which is eating all she can.

Before she could finish her last bite, something rustled behind her. Kagura felt reluctant to investigate the disturbance behind her. However, Kagura took out a Pockys for good luck and stuck it into her mouth while swiftly jumping down from the tree to study her surroundings. When Kagura create a thought of doubt, Kagura finishes her Pockys and began too climbed back up into her tree.

As Kagura prepared too make a one way jump , "Are you stalking me now?" someone called out, causing Kagura to miss her pin-point and falling awkwardly on the floor. Kagura looked at the cause. "Now, I was peacefully enjoying my lunch." Kagura answered Zero. Who stood within the forest, casually walking up. "Really? Why out here?" Zero ask, hesitant to offer Kagura's help. Kagura huffed at his response, helping herself up in no time. "I'm trying to avoid the crowd. Just in case, actually." Kagura said. Zero biased about Kagura's explanation, nodded and began walking toward the academy.

"Class will start soon." Zero called out. Kagura ignored Zero, grabbing her bento, and running past to get a start ahead of him. Zero rolled his eyes internally and fallowed along. "I'll get there first!" Kagura challenges ahead. For some reason, Zero paused for the moment. Something in Kagura's voiced reminded Zero.

Zero watched Kagura disappeared ahead of him, before the first bell rang. Now, Zero really wanted to ask Kagura for sure. Or at least get a better look at her, surely there was something that'll click.

Back in class, Kagura took her entire time sketching on her notebook rather taking notes on the teacher's lecture. Surely class would end soon, Kagura felt hungry the more she got bored. The bell rang, Kagura quickly grabbed her items and was about too leave when Zero stood in her way. "Need something?" Kagura ask, tilting her head. Zero took a few moment before closing his eyes and made up an excuse. "Ill walk you to Cross's office." Zero said. Kagura smile and nodded. "Thank you sir." Kagura uses two fingers to salute.

During that moment, Zero took a look at Kagura's eyes. Realizing that they were both blue, identical. Nothing to prove Zero's idea. After leaving the classroom, Zero made up his conclusion that the memory were probably nothing but a childhood's past.


End file.
